


Shego's Seven

by writerchic16



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Related, Chapters Posted Weekly, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, First Story on AO3 and I Only Slightly Know What I'm Doing, Future Fic, Gen, Inspired by Ocean's Eight, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Set in the future, Story Already Written, Totally in Kim Possible Universe, not a crossover though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerchic16/pseuds/writerchic16
Summary: After Motor Ed betrays Shego and Drakken, she decides to get revenge by pulling off the ultimate heist.The Seven: Shego, Bonnie, Zita, Adrena, Yori, Camille, and Kim.
Relationships: Bonnie Rockwaller/Señor Senior Junior, Dr. Drakken & Shego (Kim Possible), Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible), Kim Possible/Ron Stoppable





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: While this is my attempt at an Ocean's Eleven/Eight-style heist, it's set entirely in the Kim Possible world, seven years after the events of “Graduation.” No Ocean's characters show up at all, and you do not need to know anything about the movies to understand this story. 
> 
> Also note I've already finished this story so chapters will be posted weekly. That was very necessary because this took six months to write going at my own pace (with a long break in the middle-ish, but still). I'm amazed I actually reached the end. Another random note – Shego's Seven operates in the world of Kim Possible technology, where Wade was a few years ahead of everyone else. I'm sure most electronic-related aspects of this story are unrealistic for the time, or any time, but that's part of the fun!
> 
> Warning: I would give this a light PG-13 rating. No f-bombs but there's occasional minor swearing. Characters drink alcohol. Shego and Drakken are domestic but not romantic in the “Rated R” sense.

The prison loomed behind her as Shego strutted through the open gate. She wore the same catsuit she had on when the police arrested her the year before. A hovercraft waited for her two blocks away, far from the prison security's watchful eye. Shego hopped in the passenger seat and kissed the driver.

As he leaned back, Drakken sighed. “I still think I should've busted you out.”

“This again, really?”

“It seems like such a _waste.”_

“Imagine how I feel.” Shego looked back as the hovercraft took off into the air. It felt good to zoom up and away from that place, somehow more satisfying than watching it in a rearview mirror. Her lighthearted tone suddenly turned dark as the memories overwhelmed her. “Motor Ed _will_ pay for everything he's done.”

As expected, life changed drastically after defeating the aliens. Authorities no longer cared what Drakken and Shego did, while “conveniently forgetting” outstanding warrants. It helped that the duo gave up on true world domination. While far from law-abiding citizens, they decided it was more fun to take over the corporate world instead, with various business ventures that spanned the globe. That's why Shego did her time like a good little prisoner – to clean up her new record, and keep her new wealth in tact. The only reason she even got arrested this time was _Motor Ed._

Over the last few years, Motor Ed built up a partially-legal empire. His “Motorized” car brand started with monster trucks and expanded to include everyday vehicles, making him a multi-millionaire. At the same time, Shego and Drakken pretended to be law-abiding civilians while pursuing questionable ventures on the side. When Motor Ed was building his company, he asked them to steal advanced manufacturing technology so he could get ahead of competitors. He liked having the upper hand so much that he continued hiring Drakken and Shego, even after the brand took off. Motorized became famous for keeping a step ahead of everyone else.

About two years ago, it all came crashing down when authorities proved the technology had been stolen. Terrified of losing his empire, Motor Ed raised hell on social media, painting Shego and Drakken as villains who duped him. His legions of “Motor Head” followers blindly supported his claims of innocence. So, Shego was arrested, since Motor Ed's tirade stopped short of throwing his own cousin to the wolves. He'd conveniently produced incriminating photos that only included Shego.

Still, Drakken cut ties with Motor Ed, furious that his cousin sent his girlfriend to jail. Drakken refused to speak to him and shared Shego's desire to make him pay. “So, speaking of plans,” he said. “I checked with my sources. The iron is hot.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know, the _iron.”_

Shego rolled her eyes. “I just got out of jail, Drakken. I'm in no mood to crack whatever code you've created and think I should get.”

“'Ferrari' is Italian for blacksmith so... _iron.”_ He sighed at her blank look. “It's in his main garage in California. We're headed there right now. For the moment, I booked us two weeks in a luxury hotel suite. I thought it might be a nice welcome back to society.”

“You were right about that.” Shego kissed him again, causing the hovercraft to swerve perilously as they flew towards the west coast.

* * *

Since she _was_ staying at a five-star hotel, Shego indulged in a long weekend of spending time with Drakken and relaxing on the beach. The entire experience felt like absolute heaven after a year in jail. The sentence should have been worse, considering how much she _actually_ stole, but the authorities couldn't find enough evidence to put her away longer. Regardless, she wanted to hit Motor Ed where it would hurt.

 _That_ was his new pride and joy – a 1963 Ferrari 250 GTO, red of course. Indianapolis 500 winner.

Sold to Motor Ed for the record-breaking price of $70 million.

One morning, Shego climbed over a sleeping Drakken and reached for the laptop he left on a chair. She made a mental note to buy herself one soon. So far she'd focused on replacing her wardrobe and other necessities, spending hours shopping in Los Angeles' most expensive stores. Fortunately Drakken kept their semi-legit businesses afloat while she'd been away.

She crossed her legs in the large chair while the computer booted up. Since she'd disturbed his sleep, Drakken cracked open his eyes and propped himself against the headboard. “Back to work today?”

“Maybe. I woke up thinking about the 'iron.' Motor Ed just got it right?” Shego looked at the screen while she spoke, plugging her target's name and the car into a search engine. “Knowing him, he'll have some fancy party in his luxury garage to show it off. We need to infiltrate that party.”

Drakken gave her an annoyed glance. “You woke up thinking about _Motor Ed?_ My ego would like to express its gratitude.”

“Aw, poor baby! Did silly me forget to say how much you rocked my world?”

“You're mocking me, but I do feel better.”

“I can't put this revenge scheme off anymore,” Shego declared, focusing back on the computer screen. “Motor Ed thinks he's gotten away with everything, and it pisses me off.”

Drakken nodded as he sat upright on the edge of the bed. “Agreed. We can probably sneak into the party easily enough, but we'll have to wear disguises.”

Hesitating, Shego shared another thought he might not take well. “Look, Drakken...the more I plan this out, the more I realize we need a crew. That _I_ need a crew.” She continued before he could protest. “This is my fight now. It's my risk to take.”

“But we've always taken risks _together...”_

“This time is different,” Shego insisted. “First of all, he's your cousin. This is messy enough without the family factor. Second, we don't know what he has on you. He already showed his cards with me, but if he finds out you're targeting him, he could dig out evidence to retaliate. One of us has to stay out of jail so we don't lose everything we've built.”

Her last argument won him over. He let out a long sigh as he rubbed his face. “Alright, fine, but I'm still helping you.”

“You better. After all, you'll benefit from our cut.”

Drakken raised an eyebrow. “You're going to sell it?”

“Well duh, what else?”

“I thought you just wanted to destroy it, or take it away from Ed. Maybe keep it for personal use.”

Shego smirked. “Too bad I can't do either. I'm recruiting a crew for this one, which means there has to be a payout. I'm not too worried about finding a buyer though. I'm sure there's some obscenely wealthy person overseas who'd _love_ a race-winning Ferrari.”

After some thought, Drakken grinned widely. “So what's our cut?”

“To be determined. I already have some people in mind, but we'll see how many I need.”

* * *

Two days later, Shego sat on a terrace overlooking the Pacific. The terrace jutted out from a Malibu mansion owned by Bonnie Senior, now a married woman at twenty-five. She and Junior moved to Los Angeles three years ago to star in their own reality show. Though Bonnie had married Junior at an early age, and Señor Senior, Sr. hounded them for a grandchild, neither had any desire to become parents in the near future.

Throughout Shego's lunch with Bonnie, who'd become a friend through Junior, the reality star could only talk about her hit show. Thankfully there was no camera crew in the house. “I'm always, like, _so_ bored between seasons,” Bonnie said, sipping from her glass of white wine. “Junior and I might start up a new show for the summer break. We're thinking it'll be called 'The Seniors: Summer Break.'”

“Genius,” Shego retorted, finishing off her own glass. As usual the sarcasm went right over Bonnie's head. She liked Bonnie, especially since they both held grudges against Kim Possible, but the socialite mostly talked about herself. Sometimes she even missed things Shego said while distracted by her own thoughts. “So Bonnie, there's a reason I wanted us to have lunch while Junior was away. Is anyone else in the house?”

Bonnie shook her head. “I figured you had something going on, so I gave our household staff the afternoon off. That's why I made sure lunch was prepared and served before you got here.”

“Appreciated,” Shego said with a nod. As self-centered as Bonnie could be, she had a surprising amount of intelligence. She wasn't book smart but she didn't miss a trick. “So, as you know, Motor Ed threw me in jail to save his own skin. I have an idea to get back at him, but I can't do it alone. Would you be interested?”

Bonnie's wide smile revealed her answer. “I knew it! Whatever it is, count me in. I'm so glad you're going after that jerk.”

“I didn't tell you what it is yet. You could get arrested if we're caught.”

“Even better!” Bonnie exclaimed to Shego's surprise. “Señor Senior doesn't think I'm 'evil enough' to run the family business with him and Junior. Which is the most ridiculous thing ever, because anyone who knew me in high school would disagree. But he claims there's a difference between a 'high school villainy' and a 'real villainy.'”

Shego fought the urge to roll her eyes. Señor Senior was hardly one to judge “real villains.” Keeping this to herself, she replied, “Then that's perfect, because I want to _liberate_ Motor Ed's new 1963 Ferrari. Honestly though, I can't say what our cuts will be yet.”

“As if that even matters.” Bonnie dismissively waved her hand, actually seeming a little insulted. “Please, I heard it's only worth what, seventy million? I could buy one right now if I wanted. And my cut would be even less, so like, it won't make a difference. We can even use it to cover expenses. I'll put the money down and you can pay me back after the car's sold.”

Incredulous, Shego blinked. “What's the catch?”

Bonnie grinned. “You have to tutor me in evil, like you did for Junior. He says you were the best.”

“He does? That's sweet.” Tilting her head in consideration, Shego figured it wasn't a bad deal at all. It would be reassuring to have the money, and besides, she didn't mind helping Bonnie out. “Okay, you've got a deal. Your first assignment is to snag an invite to Motor Ed's next garage party. I know he must be having one soon to unveil the Ferrari.”

Quiet for a moment, Bonnie nodded after some thought. “Normally I can get in anywhere, but we stopped buying Motorized cars after what he did to you...”

Shego smiled with genuine gratitude. “Thanks for that, by the way.”

“Don't mention it, his cars aren't that great anyway. I'm just trying to remember if Motor Ed _realized_ we stopped, or if we had any disagreements. But I don't think he's even noticed yet so I should have no problem getting an invitation.” Bonnie's eyes suddenly filled with worry. “Junior won't be here though. He landed a modeling gig in France so I've been going back and forth. I don't want to attend this party alone, and you certainly can't go with me.”

“About that. We'll need some way to discreetly take pictures and create our own blueprint of the garage. Know anyone who's good with technology? That's not my specialty.”

“Well, Junior and I hire this one person sometimes, and I hear she's not picky about legalities. We went to high school together, actually. Believe it or not she used to hang out with Kim Possible's crowd. Needless to say, they've really drifted apart.”

* * *

They found Zita Flores living in a Silicon Valley studio apartment, where she went to work for one of the Big Six tech firms. Shego noted it wasn't much bigger than her jail cell. Unlike Bonnie, Zita's cut of the $70 million would drastically change her life. The three women sat around a tiny dining table that was squeezed in between a kitchen area and a day bed in the corner. Zita had done her best to brighten up the space, using yellow paint and framed prints of popular fantasy franchises. Memorabilia still in its casing filled the nooks and crannies of the apartment.

Bonnie had wrinkled her nose at the building's unpleasant smells, and she glanced at Zita's decorating choices with disapproval. But the visitors were on their best behavior since they needed to make a good impression. Meanwhile, Zita seemed amused by their situation. “Let me get this straight,” she began. “This is basically a revenge plan against Motor Ed.”

Still unsure how Zita felt about it, Shego hesitated. “Well, think of it more as an opportunity for you. We haven't figured out what the exact cuts will be, but everyone will walk away with at least a few million. Maybe more depending on how many people we need.”

“Sweet, but I also don't mind the revenge,” Zita clarified with a chuckle. “Motor Heads are the biggest jerks. I'd love to see their leader take a hit. Though, I could use the money for a video game I'm developing. It's going to be this really cool fantasy world that you can explore with a virtual reality headset, there are magic wand _and_ sword components...”

Bonnie quickly interrupted. “Fascinating. So you're definitely in?”

“Oh yeah. What do you need from me?”

“We need to create our own blueprint,” Shego explained. “Is it possible for us to capture the dimensions and take pictures just by entering the space? Maybe hi-tech goggles or something?”

Zita paused, her brow wrinkled. “My sources have mentioned a program using advanced sensors with built-in cameras. From what I've heard, you'd need place them around the room you want to measure.”

“So I'll definitely need someone to go with me,” Bonnie pointed out.

“I'll go,” Zita volunteered. “Then I can make sure they're set up and working. But the technology is supposed to be hella expensive...”

Bonnie smirked. “Not a problem, trust me.”

“How soon can you get it?” Shego asked.

“Give me a week. Is that in time for the party?”

Shego sighed with relief. Bonnie found out Motor Ed's party would be held on Memorial Day weekend, two weeks away. “Well, the sooner the better, but it'll work if necessary. And we should send as many people as we can to make things easier.”

“I only get one guest,” Bonnie pointed out.

“Fortunately, the person I'm thinking of might have received her own invitation.”

* * *

Since it was a long drive back, Shego and Bonnie agreed to meet their recruit the next day. (The reality star hopped on a last-minute flight from San Francisco International Airport while Shego drove the five-hour trip.) Coordinating with Bonnie Senior wasn't in Shego's original plan, but truth be told, she liked having backup. And the money. She never expected the financial windfall and appreciated how much easier things would be going forward. Sure, Shego had her own money, but not _Senior_ -level wealth. While she could have paid for the room scanner, she would have grumbled about it and tried to skimp on something later.

As her plan developed, Shego kept the details to herself, which annoyed Drakken immensely. But she knew how he was. When they worked together, he always took the lead. She worried they'd fall back into their familiar pattern if he became too involved.

After another night at the hotel with Drakken, Shego drove out to meet Bonnie at the house in Beverly Hills. This particular house belonged to Camille Leon. The former thief lived there with her husband of three years and a toddler. And her cat Debutante of course, who had to be nine or ten by that point. As it turned out, Bonnie and Camille ran in adjacent social circles, so finding the address hadn't been a problem. The blonde created a successful makeup line that she promoted across the Internet. Her tutorial videos had more views than any of her competitors, and she often appeared on various reality shows like Bonnie's.

Shego questioned the wisdom of working with recognizable figures. Then again, if this went accordingly, outsiders wouldn't catch on anyway.

When Shego arrived, Bonnie just found a parking space. They'd arranged to meet at this time, but Camille didn't know anyone was coming and they hoped to find her at home. She didn't work a normal nine-to-five so they had a good chance of catching her on a weekday morning. Shego and Bonnie walked up to a modern two-story house, dotted with picture windows and glass doors. Both floors featured wrap-around porches.

The visitors received an unexpected welcome after Camille answered the door. She held the elderly Debutante in her arms, who jumped to the floor and rushed off at the sight of strangers. “Ohmygosh!” Camille exclaimed with delight. “This is too perf! Come in, come in!”

“Uh...okay? _Why_ is this perfect?” Shego shrugged at equally-bewildered Bonnie. “That is what 'perf' means, right?”

Camille laughed. “I just got a delivery of my new line, 'Impostor.' With these intense shades, you won't even look like yourself!”

“Why wouldn't I want to look like myself?” Bonnie asked, honestly confused.

“Oh, you'll see!” Camille showed them into a side room that could have been a beauty store. Shiny light-wood makeup counters and chairs filled the large space. Cabinets, probably used to store the makeup, were under the counters and on the walls. Framed mirrors hung above the counters like in a salon. “It's your lucky day, because you're both getting makeovers!”

Shego couldn't help her grimace. “The thing is, we actually did stop by for a reason...”

“You can tell me while I'm working! Sit down and we'll get started.”

Almost an hour later, Camille had been caught up to speed, and her makeover victims looked...very much not themselves. Bonnie's eyes were drastically overdone in reds, oranges and yellows, with coral lipstick to “match.” Gold glitter covered her entire face. For Shego's similar eye makeup, Camille used greens, blues and silver, finishing with deep green for the lips.

When Camille reached for silver glitter, Shego held up her hand. “I'll pass.”

“But it completes the effect...”

Shego gritted her teeth. “I'll. Pass.”

Sighing with annoyance, Camille reluctantly put the glitter away. Meanwhile, Bonnie preened in the mirror next to her seat. “You know, not many other people could pull this off, but I think it's working for me. Maybe I'll go clubbing tonight to show it off.”

“Yay!” Camille squealed, hugging Bonnie. “I'll send you home with samples. What about you, Shego?”

“It's...a bit much for me, but the colors are cool.” Shego resisted the urge to wipe it all off. It definitely _would_ come off, but later in the car, after Camille agreed to help them. “So, you said you got an invitation to Motor Ed's party?”

Camille's bright smile faded. “Yeah, but um, I don't know how I can help you.”

“You won't really have to do anything,” Shego replied, sensing Camille's hesitation. “You just have to be the lookout for Bonnie and Zita. And ask Motor Ed about the Ferrari if you get an opportunity.”

Still, Camille wasn't convinced. “This sounds like petty drama between you and him. As much as I love petty drama, it's too risky for me. I don't steal anymore. My husband doesn't even know about that or my shapeshifting power.”

“How's that going for you?” Bonnie asked, surprised.

“Terribly, but I'm too afraid to tell him.” While usually graceful, Camille plopped into the chair across from them. “I really am trying to be good now, but it's _so_ hard because we could really use the money. I mean, we don't even have a second home!”

“ _No,”_ Shego replied with thinly-veiled sarcasm.

Bonnie seemed genuinely horrified. Her eyes wide, she asked, “What _happened?_ I thought you'd bounced back from your time in jail.”

“My first makeup line really took off,” Camille began. “But then I _allegedly_ used cheap ingredients that gave _some_ people rashes. Like, how was _I_ supposed to know? That's what my staff is for, they deal with all that science-y junk. But people said _I_ was responsible because I approved everything.”

After hearing Camille's story, Shego came away with one thought. “So...your new makeup, specifically the ones I'm wearing... _they_ won't cause a rash, will they?” Panic crossed Bonnie's face when Shego's realization hit her too. No matter what Camille's answer turned out to be, neither of them would keep the makeover longer than the time it took to find removal wipes.

“Don't worry, it's fine!” Camille's reassurance sounded weak to Shego's ears. “This time, my lawyer and I made the scientists sign waivers saying everything would be _their_ fault. Anyway, even when this new line does take off, it would still be a long time before I could live how I used to when Daddy paid for everything.” She hesitated for a minute, clearly conflicted, her old weaknesses resurfacing. “How long would this take? I mean, _if_ I helped you.”

Internally she was celebrating, but Shego remained calm. “Nothing's definite yet, but I'm thinking about two or three months. This party is an opportunity to analyze the security setup. We'll have a better idea after that.”

“Well, I _was_ going to the party anyway.” Camille looked thoughtful as she put the makeup in bags for them. “Hey, can I bring someone with me? She needs the money too.”

* * *

Later that week, Shego and Bonnie watched Adrena Lynn jump out of a five-story apartment building. The stuntwoman landed on a huge air bag waiting for her below. After the director called “cut,” Adrena jumped off the air bag and punched the air, letting out a “Yeah! That was _freaky!”_ The dozens of people on set immediately got to work, deflating the air bag and packing up the cameras for the next location.

“She hasn't changed much,” Shego commented to Bonnie.

Though distracted by the movie set, and the fact that no one noticed her, Bonnie replied, “You know Camille's friend?”

“We ran in the same villain circles. She suffered some very public humiliation at the hands of your old classmate Kimmie. I'm surprised you don't remember, it was on TV.”

“Oh my gosh!” Bonnie exclaimed, the memory coming back to her. “Adrena Lynn! She's the _freak_ who told everyone Brick Flagg was Kim's boyfriend. As if.”

“She also sent him flying off a rollercoaster.”

“That too.”

Bonnie plastered on a fake smile as Adrena Lynn approached. Shego offered a friendly wave. “Hi, Adrena. That jump looked intense.”

“Shego! Great to see you again. I couldn't believe it when Camille called.” Adrena glanced at Bonnie. “You're not Camille...are you? With that girl, it's hard to tell.”

Bonnie rolled her eyes. “No, I'm not Camille. I'm Bonnie Senior. You once threatened my ex-boyfriend on national TV.”

Without missing a beat, Adrena replied, “You have to be more specific.”

“Well, the past isn't important,” Shego said, giving Bonnie a discreet glare. They had to play nice with the new recruit. “What matters is the opportunity we want to share with you today. Did Camille fill you in on the details?”

Adrena nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, and I am _totally_ in! I would give _anything_ just to drive that gorgeous '63 Ferrari. Of course the money's great too.”

“Would you want to start up your show again?” Shego asked out of curiosity.

“Well, people do have short memories, so I probably could,” Adrena pointed out. “But after my time in jail, I got some help and realized the spotlight is toxic for me. I'd use the money to start my own stuntperson agency and find the most challenging stunts in the world.”

Shego tilted her head. “Sounds pretty healthy. I'm a little surprised you're so eager to take the risk.”

With a chuckle, Adrena replied, “Please, Camille might be ashamed of her past, but I'm not. Millions of dollars _and_ I get to drive a Ferrari? Sign me up!”

* * *

Later that day, Shego and Bonnie sat in Shego's hotel lobby, waiting for Drakken to meet them for dinner. Even though he was technically on vacation, he'd run off to meet with a district manager for their chain of cafes. “The Lair” sold coffee, but it was known far and wide for the outrageous cupcakes. Drakken hit on one of his best inventions yet when he elevated the recipe from a long-ago scheme.

Relaxing in some comfy chairs, Shego and Bonnie discussed the next steps of their plan. “There are five of us now,” Shego noted. “So I think we need a base of operations. Since Drakken and I already own some warehouses, I'll figure out which one is the closest and not being used.”

“Mind if I join you?”

“Kim Possible!”

Both Shego and Bonnie had been startled by the redhead's appearance, immediately jumping to their feet. Meanwhile, the not-teenage-anymore hero tilted her head in amusement. “Didn't you two hear the news? It's Stoppable now.” She held up the wedding ring on her left hand as proof.

Struggling to conceal her shock, Bonnie retorted, “That's not something _I'd_ brag about.”

Shego couldn't care less about Kim's marital status. The redhead's presence put her on high alert, making her eyes dart to the nearest exit. Why was Kim _Stoppable_ bothering them now? It couldn't be a coincidence. “What do you want, Princess?”

Kim feigned insult. “It's been so long, isn't that stuff behind us? Maybe I just wanted to say hi to my old...acquaintances.” At their raised eyebrows, Kim smirked. “Okay, let me break this down for you. I know you're going after Motor Ed –”

“ _How?”_ Bonnie demanded.

“Zita's source for the room analyzer happened to be Wade.” Kim took the empty chair across for them, indicating for them to sit back down. They did so reluctantly with their eyes on the door. “For the record, I'm not going to bust you. I need evidence against Motor Ed. I'm pretty sure he's bought off members of Global Justice, but without proof, I can't do anything about it.”

Shego raised an eyebrow. “So Global Justice doesn't know you're here.”

“I don't work for them at the moment. Our disagreement about Motor Ed was the last straw, after _many_ disagreements. Let's just say I didn't always support their missions.”

Bonnie exchanged a dubious glance with Shego. “Why should _we_ believe anything you say?”

Leaning back in her chair, Shego argued, “Yeah, Kimmie. For all we know this is a long-term undercover mission against _us._ I mean, you really expect us to help you?”

“No actually, I want to help _you,”_ Kim insisted. “Yes, I get it, stealing a seventy-million sports car would normally put you in jail for a long time. But it so happens the person you're stealing from is also a criminal. I've kept my eye on Motor Ed for years while he's built up his empire. He's hurt a lot of people and stolen almost all of the technology he uses. Exposing him, and the corruption in Global Justice, is more important than a Ferrari.”

Still wary of Kim's motives, Shego snapped, “Nice story. Now the question is, why should we let you work with us? It requires taking a huge chance on our part. Not to mention, it sounds like you're bringing trouble with you. I don't need corrupt GJ agents breathing down our necks.”

Kim waved away the concern. “Don't worry about GJ, I've been careful about keeping my suspicions to myself. If they do find out, that's my sitch, so I'll leave you out of it. And you can put me down for only fifty-percent of my cut. I'd feel guilty taking the money, but at the same time, I know a lot of charities could use it. My reward will be finding proof of Motor Ed's crimes.”

“But how will this work?” Bonnie asked, some of her hostility fading. “We're not _investigating_ Motor Ed. Why would you need to work with us?”

“Backup. I don't have GJ anymore, and I'm not stupid enough to go after him alone. Plus I know you'll put at least one person on the inside.”

Truth be told, Shego had been thinking along those lines. She acted surprised anyway. “Oh, we will?”

Kim abruptly stood up and nodded at someone across the lobby. A slender woman around Kim and Bonnie's age walked over to them. “Shego, Bonnie, this is Yori. Bonnie, remember when Middleton High did that exchange program with a school in Japan?”

“I just remember we got rid of Ron for a while. Oh, and Hirotaka of course, what a hottie!”

Yori smiled at Shego and Bonnie in greeting. “It is a school for ninja training. I was working for the Self-Defense Forces but resigned when head Master Sensei passed away. In addition to needing a new leader, my old school lost the major donations he brought in. We tried to raise money other ways, but unfortunately, it is still in danger of closing.”

“How would they feel about you being here.” Shego began. “Offering to steal a sports car? Aren't ninjas all about honor?”

She hit a sore spot. Yori's face darkened, her eyes lowered. “It is not ideal, but sacrifices must be made. I do not know what else to do, and I _cannot_ allow my school to close. Fortunately I am able to help _one_ noble cause by aiding Kim in her quest to apprehend this 'Motor Ed.'”

“Whatever makes you feel better,” Bonnie said with a shrug.

Shego debated what to do about this. On the one hand, she detested the idea of working with Kim Possible. (No matter what the married name was, she'd never call her anything else.) On the other hand...as much as she wanted to, she couldn't deny Kim's skills. The former teen hero could easily defend herself or those in the group if needed. And on a deeper level, one she'd never admit, Shego hoped Kim succeeded in her mission to destroy Motor Ed. As for Yori, Shego didn't mind having an actual ninja on her side either. The only problem was Yori's friendship with Kim, since it meant the redhead had an ally.

“Okay, if we're doing this, it's on a trial basis,” Shego warned Kim. “Any funny business, you're both out, no compensation. I will not tolerate threats to turn us in if things don't go your way. Princess, this time I'm in charge, and _don't_ forget it.”


	2. Chapter 2

The seven women gathered for the first time in front of Shego and Drakken's warehouse. Camille and Adrena froze when Kim arrived, betrayal on their faces as they backed up closer to their parked cars. “What the hell is this?” Adrena demanded, glaring at Shego. “If you're setting me up for something, I'd like to know what. I haven't committed any crimes in years.”

“Like, I'm with Adrena.” Camille's arms were crossed as she raised an eyebrow at Kim. “Still a fashion _don't,_ I see.” Kim wore full-length cargo pants and a t-shirt, while Camille's “casual” look was a light blue romper with designer sandals.

About to respond, Shego hesitated instead, realizing Adrena and Camille had their own grudges against Kim Possible. She really should've anticipated this when she allowed Kim to help them. But since it wasn't about her, Shego stayed quiet, sharing an intrigued glance with Bonnie as the argument continued. Lingering by the cars, Yori and Zita introduce themselves to each other, pretending to ignore the tense situation. Then again, maybe they really were too far away to hear anything.

Meanwhile, Kim rolled her eyes at Camille's insult. “Look, I don't work for Global Justice anymore...”

“So what?” Adrena spat. “We're supposed to believe _Kim Possible_ turned criminal?”

“Just this once! To get back at Motor Ed!”

That made Adrena and Camille pause. _“You_ want revenge?” Camille asked in disbelief.

“He's done a lot of bad things, and Global Justice refuses to go after him.” Kim shrugged, purposely leaving out the details. Shego understood. There was no reason to add more personal drama and distract from the goal.

Based on their doubtful expressions, neither blonde bought Kim's explanation. “Whatever,” Camille scoffed. “I'm still not working with the loser who sent me to jail.”

“Same here,” Adrena declared.

Letting out a deep sigh, Shego finally intervened. She hoped this wouldn't be an ongoing issue. “Alright, that's enough. If anyone's got a reason not to work with Possible – ”

“It's Stoppable now.”

“Can it, Princess, trying to defend you here,” Shego snapped. “Anyway, Adrena, Camille, if anyone knows how you feel, it's me. I have _the_ definitive grudge against our favorite pest. What did she do, toss you in jail _one_ time?”

“Twice,” Camille retorted, holding up two fingers.

Bonnie chose that moment to speak up. “You know, _I_ can't stand Kim either. I had to deal with her practically my whole life.”

“Well, this is fun,” Kim muttered.

“Okay!” Shego exclaimed, getting them back on track. “The point is, most of us have valid reasons to hate Kimmie. But don't think of her as former 'hero' Kim Possible. Think of her as someone who can help make us rich...well, _richer,_ for some of us. She's even giving up half her share because 'it's morally wrong.'” Shego finished with a mocking imitation of Kim. “You don't have to be 'B-F-Fs' with her, for crying out loud. We're all adults here so _act like it.”_

Cutting off any potential arguments, Shego threw open the door of the warehouse. She'd anticipated an expanse of nothingness, maybe some leftover boxes. The sight of her new headquarters made her stare in bewilderment.

It felt like she'd been visited by interior decorating fairies. The warehouse was filled with extra stand lighting, already turned on, even a mini-fridge in the far right corner. On the left side, two televisions hung on the wall, accompanied by a cozy seating area and a white board. Across from that, closer to the door, was a huge round table with eight seats. (Shego guessed the extra chair was for anyone, namely Drakken, who stopped by.) A second whiteboard and a desktop computer on a rolling cart stood near the table. There were even area rugs scattered throughout.

A box of cupcakes from The Lair solved the mystery. Shego strolled over to the table and picked up the note attached to the box, unable to help her smile. This was such a nice surprise – Drakken only said he'd clear out their warehouse, not that he would decorate it. She'd have to thank him later.

_Shego,_

_Good luck on your first day! Play nice with your new friends._

_Except Kim Possible, but that was a given._

_Love, Drakken_

“This place is actually really nice,” Zita commented, taking a cupcake as she claimed a chair. She noticed the note in Shego's hand. “Did your guy send over the cupcakes?”

“Yeah. Sometimes Drakken can still surprise me.”

The revelation made Kim fall the rest of the way into her chair. “Wait...you and Drakken are...”

Shego crossed her arms. “Yeah, we are. What of it, Princess?”

“N-nothing. I just, uh, didn't know.”

“Now you do.” Shego took her seat, indicating for the others to do the same. “So, I guess we'll eat some cupcakes while we figure out how to steal a Ferrari.”

* * *

A few hours later, everyone had an assignment for the week leading up to Motor Ed's party. Zita would examine the room analyzer and make a plan to install it. Kim said she'd get discreet ear pieces so the entire group could communicate. Yori and Adrena volunteered to stake out the garage to observe normal activity. Since Camille and Bonnie were still on good terms with Motor Ed, they could get close to the party preparation. Shego, as the group leader, would coordinate it all and continue doing her own thorough research.

Shego waited until almost everyone left the warehouse. Then she stepped in front of Zita, needing to clear the air. _“So..._ a little birdie told me your source was Kim Possible's computer nerd. You see why I'm having trouble with this.”

To her credit, Zita wasn't intimidated. “What, you think I purposely reached out to Kim?”

“The thought's crossed.”

“Well, I didn't,” Zita said with a shrug. “Wade invented the analytical technology. I wondered if he'd tell Kim, but really, I didn't think she'd _care._ Before today I hadn't seen her since...high school graduation, I think. And she was busy at Global Justice up until recently. So, even if Wade suspected why I needed help, he doesn't report to Kim anymore anyway.”

“Or so you thought,” Shego pointed out.

Annoyance finally appeared in Zita's eyes. “So sue me. I'm not psychic, how was I supposed to know he still kept Kim in the loop?” When Shego didn't move, Zita put a hand on her hip. “Look, I'm a gamer, but I don't play these games. Either cut me loose or don't give me grief over something out of my control. Would you rather we lose Wade's technology?”

Well, then. Shego didn't pay attention to Zita before, but now, she'd have to rethink her mental hierarchy of the group's members. She stepped aside. “Relax, I'm not 'cutting you loose.' I just wanted to confirm a few things.”

“Fine. I'll give you daily updates on the sensors. Let me know when we're meeting again.” Zita didn't look back as she walked out of the warehouse.

“I like her.”

Surprised, Shego realized too late that Bonnie had lingered by the door. “I wouldn't go that far,” Shego replied smoothly. “But I'll admit, I respect her confidence. Don't you have somewhere to be?”

“It can wait.” Bonnie sauntered over to Shego, the smirk on her face indicating she wanted something. “So...when do my evil lessons start?”

Oh, that. “Think of today as your first lesson in evil scheming and leadership. You're welcome.”

“ _Shego...”_

“Okay, okay. Meet me here at sunrise tomorrow morning.”

Bonnie's eyes widened. _“Sunrise?_ As if!”

“Hey, that's when I work out every day. Take it or leave it.”

* * *

Shego's first lesson in “villain combat” kicked Bonnie's ass. The brunette didn't say this, of course, but she'd shuffled out of the warehouse in more pain than she'd anticipated. Before this, Bonnie thought she'd been in decent shape. Years of competitive cheerleading, in high school and college, meant she was no stranger to a good workout. She'd followed it up with a schedule of VIP exercise classes taught by the best instructors in the world.

None of that compared to sparring with Shego. Once the experienced fighter saw that Bonnie could hold her own, she upped the difficulty level. They “battled” for two hours – and Bonnie wanted to stop at one. Still, underneath all the pain, Bonnie was proud of herself. She got the impression Shego didn't expect this much ability from her new student.

After the brutal session, Bonnie wanted nothing more than to ice her sore muscles and take a nap. It was only nine in the morning, the start of her usual day. But she had to get ready for lunch with Camille...at Motor Ed's mansion. Her first assignment needed to go perfectly.

Bonnie rang Camille's doorbell about two hours later. Taking the same car made the most sense, since they could talk about the meeting there and back. Camille answered looking perfect as usual. This morning, she had her two-year-old daughter Millie on her hip. “Hey, Bon,” Camille greeted. “I'll be ready in a sec, let me just find the nanny.”

“No problem. Hi Millie! Do you remember me?” Bonnie and Camille weren't _best_ friends, but they frequently shopped together and loved to share gossip. Though, Bonnie hadn't seen Camille in a couple of months before yesterday, so she didn't think the toddler would recognize her.

Sure enough, Millie became shy and buried her head in her mother's shoulder. “Millie!” Camille said gently, hugging her daughter. “Like, it's okay, say hi to Bonnie.”

“Aw, don't worry about it, we have to leave soon anyway. Bye, Millie!” Bonnie waved as Camille carried the child upstairs to the playroom. Being around Camille's family brought out a new, different side of Bonnie that even surprised _her._ She and Junior always said they didn't want kids for a long time. This in mind, she tried not to read too much into her maternal behavior. Camille's daughter was adorable, but having her own kids meant changing her entire lifestyle.

And Bonnie didn't want anything to change – not yet, anyway.

As Bonnie drove out of Camille's neighborhood, they immediately began talking business. “Our most crucial priority right now? Host gift for this lunch.” Camille nodded in agreement. “I would've picked something up myself,” Bonnie continued. “But like, what do you get a guy who _still_ has a mullet, and thinks a beer koozie 'classes up the joint'?”

Camille grinned. “A beer koozie?”

“You're probably not far off,” Bonnie admitted. “On that note, maybe we should pick him up a case of expensive beer and call it day.”

Suddenly Camille's eyes widened and she bounced in her seat. _“Or_ we could get him tacos!”

“Food is only an appropriate host gift when it's dessert.”

“But it's _Motor Ed,”_ Camille pointed out. “Okay, like, hear me out. Two weeks ago, my hubby and I went out for a date at this new club. Motor Ed was there running his mouth, as usual, and we heard him _raving_ about this little taco spot. I even remember the name because he said it like, a _billion_ times.”

Bonnie grinned. “Camille, that's perfect. This might be the first time Motor Ed's ramblings actually proved useful.”

* * *

The tacos were a hit. Motor Ed complimented the gift throughout lunch, choosing their food instead of the meal his chef prepared. While Bonnie worried he might be suspicious (she and Camille _never_ invited themselves over before), he seemed completely unaware of their motives. Then Bonnie panicked at the thought of Motor Ed drastically misinterpreting their interest. Given his backwards attitude towards women, she feared he might have disturbing ideas about how the afternoon would go.

To their relief, he was a gentleman...mostly. Several times he made cracks about them “still being married,” and invited them to call “if they ever got sick of their men.” It took everything they had to continue the meal peacefully.

 _Finally_ they wound the conversation around to the party. They sat at a table in Motor Ed's backyard, next to a gorgeous pool and professional landscaping. “So, can you give us a sneak peek of the garage?” Bonnie pleaded, her eyes wide and innocent. “Our friends would just _freak_ if we got to see the Ferrari before anyone else.”

“Now we're talkin',” Motor Ed said with a laugh. “I knew that's why you two came over. Couldn't resist the new wheels, could you?”

Bonnie feigned a dramatic sigh. “Oh, darn it, you're on to us.”

“But really, can we see it?” Camille asked, her eagerness equally fake.

“The tacos were a good play, seriously,” Motor Ed replied. “But nope, nobody sees the Ferrari until Saturday. It's gonna be killer though! Only a hundred V-I-Ps, you babes included, and no photos allowed. Top-of-the-line security too.”

Bonnie and Camille exchanged concerned frowns. “What kind of security?” Bonnie asked. “Just because, um, it's always so tacky to see a bunch of security guards at a party, you know? The atmosphere is totally ruined.”

Nodding in agreement, Motor Ed explained, “Oh, you won't see them, but they'll be watching. We'll have cameras everywhere. Any guards on the floor will be dressed like the guests.” That last part worried Bonnie. A guard could see them place a sensor, and they wouldn't even realize it.

“Now, what security company do you use?” Camille asked Motor Ed, trying to sound as naive as possible. “I've been thinking of hiring a new team for my cosmetics warehouse.”

Motor Ed needed a second to remember the name. “Oh yeah! Road Warriors Security. They specialize in garages though, so they wouldn't bother with a bunch of _makeup.”_ Oblivious to Camille's offense, he went on, “But yeah, the Ferrari even has a place of honor. We carved out an alcove and put it behind super-strong glass that can withstand a bullet. I got to test it myself! Plus the air inside is temperature-controlled so the Ferrari stays mint, and...”

Bonnie fought to pay attention, thinking he might elaborate on the security system. But Motor Ed went on to rant about party preparations instead. Normally Bonnie loved getting the inside scoop to a hot social event, but she couldn't wait to pass on what they'd learned. She and Camille wrapped up the afternoon, thanking him for the lunch and offering their party expertise if needed.

As they walked back to her car, Bonnie mentally repeated everything she'd learned. “Good thing Motor Ed loves to talk.”

“Right? All we had to do was ask.” Camille grinned as she got into the passenger seat. “Where to? I told the nanny I'd be out most of the day, so I still have some time. Aren't Adrena and...that ninja girl by the garage? Let's go say hi.”

“Her name's Yori, I think. And that's not a good idea, someone might see us. Let's go check in with Shego at her hotel. I hear they have some great little shops.” Still, Bonnie tilted in her head in thought as they left Motor Ed's complex. Adrena Lynn and a real ninja, on a stakeout. What she'd give to be a fly on the wall of _that_ car.

* * *

When Adrena heard _stakeout,_ she'd been thrilled by the assignment. Hollywood stunt work didn't compare to the excitement of planning elaborate shows for a national audience. Sure, she'd turned her life around, but she was allowed to miss _some_ elements of the old days. Having a breakdown on television, with the whole country watching? That could stay in the past.

Now, sitting in her car with Yori, Adrena realized this had to be the most boring stakeout ever. She didn't blame her partner, really. Yori seemed chill. The problem was their target – they had to watch an ordinary building in the middle of the day.

Motor Ed's legendary garage took up the basement of a three-story condominium building he also owned. Its location was less than a mile from his house. As rumor had it, he did this so he could fill the condos with his employees, and always have someone on call. Condo residents also deterred the average thief from targeting the garage. This in mind, Adrena and the others would need to be extremely quiet when they finally put their plan into action. Or _somehow_ drive all the residents out for the time they needed. Either option seemed impossible.

Adrena noticed Yori scribbling on the notepad she'd brought with her. “What could you be writing down?” she asked curiously. “Nothing's happened in the last hour.”

“On the contrary,” Yori replied, pointing towards the building. “Several people have come and gone. Gardeners tended to flowerbeds. Someone left in a large Motorized company van. What we witness today is part of the condominium's ecosystem, and might lead to greater realizations. For instance, we have confirmed that at least one resident works for Motorized.”

“But we already know they're Motorized employees.”

Yori shook her head. “We assumed based on what was heard. Now we have seen.”

“Oh okay, I hear you. It's about the _details.”_ Adrena stared at the building with renewed interest. Then she turned back to Yori, intrigued by her ninja wisdom. “So, you're from Japan, right? What brings you stateside? I doubt you flew all the way here just to steal a sports car.”

An unreadable mix of emotions filled Yori's eyes. “My former school is in danger of closing. Kim and Ron Stoppable are friends of mine, so they visited with the hope of helping us find a solution. When Kim received the call from her friend Wade, she invited me to come here with her, thinking there might be opportunity to raise the funds. Ron remained at the school to help out in my absence.”

“Huh, so Kim's here without her man...” Adrena trailed off, admitting to herself she'd missed the point of Yori's confession. “Ah, I mean, sorry about your school. That sucks. A few million should solve your problem, right?”

The darkness in Yori's expression deepened. “Yes, but at what cost?”

* * *

Shego hated that she now _met_ with Kim Possible. _Intentionally._ No matter how much they'd moved on from the old days, it would take a _lot_ to convince Shego that Princess turned morally-gray rogue. She didn't even fully believe that Kim cut ties with Global Justice. For all they knew, Kim made it up to earn their trust and turn them in later. True, Shego couldn't picture the old Kim doing such a thing...but that was years ago, when the teen hero had been young and sheltered. Working for GJ probably gave the eager agent a lot of life experience very quickly.

Then again, thinking about it now, maybe Kim really did quit Global Justice. Shego could see her idealistic foe crumbling when faced with the real world. Small-time missions didn't compare to the horrors of genuine espionage.

Since Kim and Zita had tech assignments, Shego decided to have one meeting with the two of them. She wanted to see how everything worked and coordinate the best way to use it at the party. When their meeting time rolled around, Shego claimed her seat in the warehouse and made sure to bring her new laptop computer. She wanted look busy when Kimmie and Zita arrived.

Not that she wasn't busy these days, especially now that she sparred with Bonnie almost every morning. Shego just needed to emphasize that _she_ was in charge.

At five minutes to two in the afternoon, their appointed time, Kim and Zita arrived carrying their assignments in tote bags. Shego noticed that both walked in with confidence. She hoped this meant they'd actually taken care of everything, and she wouldn't have to rip them a new one for messing up. On the other hand...she wouldn't mind an opportunity to yell at Kimmie.

Kim went first, taking out tiny earbuds and demonstrating how they connected to each other. Reluctantly, Shego was impressed by the advanced, almost-undetectable devices. “Where'd you snag these from?” she asked. “Your computer nerd again?”

“Not...exactly.” Kim shrugged, keeping her answer vague. “One of my GJ contacts owed me a favor.” At Shego's narrowed eyes, she sighed. “Of _course_ I didn't say why I needed them.”

“My turn.” Zita took the room analyzing sensors out of the bag. Each piece was three inches of gray plastic, with the black sensor taking up the entire front. On the back, it had an adhesive that supposedly stuck to any type of surface. One sensor would cover wall, and Zita brought eight in total. Shego wished they knew how many rooms were in Motor Ed's garage. It could span two or even three rooms or have awkward angles.

While they examined the system, Kim's eyes widened. “Um, Shego...since we're talking about the party, I just realized something. Did you already choose who's going undercover?”

“I have ideas. Why?”

“Well, whoever it is...or whoever _they_ are...it might be better to choose before the party.” Kim grimaced at Shego's glare, knowing she was overstepping her role. “I know, that's up to you, but hear me out. This party will be attended by Motor Ed and a bunch of his employees. If we're sending people in undercover, the cover will have to be in place by then. Either that, or they really shouldn't go.”

The solid reasoning pissed Shego off. Damn know-it-all Princess had to come up with it first.

Shego would've thought of it soon enough.

“I'm _getting_ to that. This isn't your plan, Princess. You shouldn't assume something isn't being done, because you _don't_ know everything.”

Kim had the courtesy to look sheepish. “Sorry, it just popped in my head and...I'll, uh, keep it to myself next time.”

“Good,” Shego snapped. “But, since you did bring it up, I'll get everyone together for another meeting. The sooner we plan this out, the better.”

* * *

With two days to go until the party, everyone gathered in the warehouse for an early-morning meeting. This time Shego brought in coffee and pastries from The Lair for breakfast. Not only did it boost morale, it would keep her team fueled and energized. Drakken had been the one to suggest the gesture. Since they didn't see each other as much during the day, he sneaked in his opinions in the morning and at dinner. Shego found herself looking forward to these times. While she wanted to do this on her own, she loved that he cared – and offered some decent ideas.

She was also grateful he took charge of setting up somewhere to live for the next few months. They couldn't stay in the hotel room for the entire duration. Since they'd leave the country after the heist, just to feel more secure, they needed a place they could abandon without notice. Drakken discovered their hotel had residence suites, which seemed like the perfect solution.

When everyone had their breakfast, Shego stood in front with whiteboard, a marker in her hand. “Okay, it's already a given that Bonnie, Camille and Zita are attending the party.”

She pointed to the lists she'd written on the board. One column was titled “Attending” and already had the names underneath. The second column, labeled “Home Team,” listed Shego and Kim. “Kimmie and I can't attend or go undercover, because of our histories with Motor Ed. Bonnie and Camille need to be themselves since they received invitations. Adrena, Yori, this leaves you two as the only wild cards.”

“I love being a wild card,” Adrena commented with a fist-pump.

“I nominate Yori to go undercover,” Bonnie said, pointing at her nominee. “I mean, she's more than qualified, being an actual ninja.”

Yori nodded. “Yes, I was about to volunteer as well.”

“That works,” Shego agreed. “But here's the twist – I want _both_ you and Adrena to go undercover. We now have to infiltrate Motorized, _and_ this Road Warrior Security. Whoever chooses Motorized should attend the party. We'll put the cover in place beforehand, and you can pretend to be interested in applying for a job. With any luck, you might even rub elbows someone who can give you a reference. This assignment requires you to be stealthy, professional and...”

Adrena finished the train of thought. “You can say Yori, it's cool. I'd feel much more comfortable with the security company anyway.” When Shego added her to the Home Team, Adrena sighed. “This sucks, I'd love to attend that party.”

“You can throw your own fancy garage parties with your cut,” Bonnie reminded her.

“So Yori's going.” Shego finished the lists and looked over at Zita. “That means her cover will have to be ready in two days. Can you do that?”

Zita shrugged. “What's the big deal? We'd just need to make up a background for her, and any required documentation.” She paused. “Yori, you live in Japan, right? And this was a last-minute trip, so I'm guessing you don't have a green card or anything.”

“I do not. Is that a problem?”

“No, it just makes things a little more complicated...”

Shego waved away their concerns. “Don't worry about that part. I've gathered tons of fake I.D.s over the years, you can use one of mine.”

“Convenient,” Kim commented, smirking.

“Isn't it?” Shego retorted. She realized Kim had been quiet up until that point, probably because of their conversation the other day. Fine with her. “Camille, I'm putting you and Bonnie in charge of party fashion and makeup for Zita and Yori.” Neither Zita nor Yori were offended by the insinuation they couldn't handle it on their own.

Camille brightened at the task. “Oh, yay! Can I be in charge of fashion for the whole job?”

“Sure, why not?” Frankly Shego didn't have an additional project for Camille yet, so that issue was solved for the moment. “While everyone's at the party, Kim, Adrena and myself with help any way we can over the communication system. Now let's talk about what we know so far.”

* * *

Saturday afternoon came fast. They all met at the warehouse again pre-party, mostly because Bonnie and Camille wanted to show off their handiwork. From what Shego heard, they'd attacked unsuspecting Zita and Yori like overeager fairy godmothers. It surprised her that the party was semi-formal to begin with, but then again, she could picture Ed purposely standing out in his usual ripped denim.

Yori entered the warehouse first, wearing a stunning royal blue dress with a skirt that only flared slightly at her knees. Second down the imaginary runway, Zita entered wearing a floor-length, flowing red number. Camille and Bonnie followed, impeccably made-up as usual, each wearing trendy cocktail dresses that rivaled their predecessors. On the their cue, all four “models” lined up in front of the others and struck their best pose.

Kim and Adrena applauded wildly, with Adrena throwing in whistles. Shego rolled her eyes at the entire display. “You know, this isn't the prom,” she commented.

“Feels like it,” Zita replied. “That might be the last time I wore a dress like this.”

Bonnie glared at Kim. _“I_ should have been Senior Prom Queen.”

“Only in your mind, Bonnie,” Kim retorted, equally annoyed. “It's bad enough you stole Homecoming. Admit it, you rigged that vote.”

“Never!”

Regretting her choice of words, Shego steered them back on track. “Alright, that's enough. Kim, start setting up the ear pieces. Party time is in T minus one hour.”


	3. Chapter 3

After the party-goers left, Shego sat in the television viewing area with Adrena and Kim. Zita had programmed the sensors to send feeds to their two televisions. Once the sensors began receiving input, those in the warehouse should be able to see inside Motor Ed's garage.

Aside from the sensors, Shego was most concerned with Yori's cover. The ninja would go by Taya Onishi, the name they'd attached to one of Shego's social security numbers. They'd crafted a story that “Taya” recently moved to California after a successful career working for Japanese car manufacturers. Since Camille and Bonnie knew how to network, they'd been instructed to introduce “Taya” around, with the hope someone would know of an opportunity. Meanwhile, Zita would constantly check the sensors and make sure no one discovered them.

While they waited for the sensor feeds to come online, Shego, Kim and Adrena put in their ear pieces. The ear pieces connected to a smartphone app that controlled the calls. Shego smirked at Kim, who used an updated version of her old Kimmunicator watch. “Hey, Kimmie,” Shego said. “I hear they're coming out with a smart watch. Guess your little toy won't be so impressive anymore.”

“This a downgrade from Global Justice smart _glasses,_ ” Kim retorted. “You see everything on the lenses. Since I'm no longer with them, Wade is making a custom pair for me.”

Adrena shrugged. “Whatever, there's more to life than technology. I just need a phone that takes great pictures.”

Checking the time, Shego realized the party should be starting. “Okay, I'm making the first call to 'Taya,'” she announced, putting the call through on her smartphone. “Hey, Taya, can you hear me? Are you in?”

* * *

Yori adjusted her ear piece as she walked into the lobby, following a crowd of people. Bonnie, Camille and Zita stood around her. Groups of five guests were ushered into an elevator that went down to the garage. No one paid attention to them, so Yori answered the incoming call. “Yes, Shego, I can hear you. We are going into an elevator.”

“ _Good, keep me posted.”_

After she ended the call, Yori glanced at the others. “That was Shego. She will call each of you to make sure the devices work.”

The other three also checked in while the crowd moved forward. More people arrived behind them, creating a line that pushed them closer to the elevator. All the guests complied with the dress code. Women wore trendy dresses or pantsuits, while the men had on designer suits with or without ties. Even while waiting in line, a few people came up to Bonnie and Camille to say hello. Yori and Zita were kept busy too since their new associates introduced them.

A popular blogger around their age, known for her love of celebrity gossip, greeted the socialites and gave their companions a curious glance. “So Bonnie, Camille, you two ditched the men today, I see. _I'd_ never do that to _my_ boyfriend, he'd be _so_ upset to miss Motor Ed's collection.”

Bonnie and Camille exchanged not-so-discreet annoyed glances. “We didn't _ditch_ our husbands,” Bonnie began, making the woman wince. “Junior's in Europe for a modeling gig, so I brought my friend Zita along.”

“And my friend Y...uh, Taya here,” Camille said, catching herself in time. “Just moved to the U.S. and is looking for a job. She has experience working for car brands, so this would be a good chance for her to network.” Camille finished with a venomous grin at the nosy woman. “Of course, _my_ hubby is understanding. He's not really a car guy anyway.”

The blogger scurried away shortly after, cutting several people in line on her way to escape in the elevator. The foursome chuckled as the woman's bewildered boyfriend wondered where his girlfriend went. “Speaking of 'ditching'...” Zita commented, making them all laugh harder.

Finally Yori and her colleagues made it to the elevator. Thinking of their mission, Yori figured there must be a staircase leading to the garage, even if the public couldn't access it. Elevators just weren't ideal. They could stop working at any point, either as a technical failure or intentional action by security. If they had extra sensors, Yori would put some on the outside of the garage if possible, specifically by any emergency exits.

The elevator doors opened to reveal Motor Ed's famous garage. When Yori pictured it, she never imagined...this.

There had to be almost a hundred cars in the cavernous space, each on their own foot-tall platform and surrounded by velvet ropes. She noted some Ferraris though not the one they wanted. The floor was shiny gray, and the walls featured a chrome-colored textured wallpaper. Circular tables with seating dotted the wide walkways in between the rows of cars. The number of waiters, who already bustled about taking drink orders, nearly equaled the guests. A temporary bar had been set up in a far corner, and a hidden speaker system played old rock music in the background.

This was the strangest party Yori ever attended. She looked around for _the_ Ferrari, but she couldn't see it from the entryway.

“Wow,” Zita whispered next to her. “There's a lot of star power in this room. Would it be tacky to ask for autographs?”

“ _Yes.”_ Bonnie and Camille replied in unison, giving Zita matching glares.

Looking around some more, Yori made an important observation. “How does Motor Ed drive out?” she asked. “There is no door big enough for a car.” Her inquiry caused the other three to glance around and arrive at the same conclusion.

“There is a lot beneath the garage. Each car platform lowers down to face the exit.”

The answer had been given by a waiter, who seemed to appear out of nowhere. He gave the surprised group a friendly smile. “We've been trained to answer all of the guests' questions,” he explained at their stares. “In addition to our regular duties, of course. What drinks can I get you ladies?” He took out a list of signature cocktails for them to browse.

After they placed their orders, Bonnie commented, _“That_ makes things easier. We won't have to find Motor Ed every time we need information.”

“True, thankfully,” Zita agreed. “Let's locate the Ferrari and place the sensors as quickly as possible. The more time the sensors have to do their thing, the better. Plus we have more freedom to move around now – who knows what'll happen once Motor Ed shows up.”

Scanning the garage, Yori nodded. “Yes, and we will find the car faster if we part ways.”

“Can we get our drinks first?” Camille asked hopefully.

Yori chuckled. “I suppose it would invite attention if we did not wait for our order.”

* * *

Remembering what Motor Ed said about the alcove, Camille casually sipped her drink as she searched the venue. She wished she could carry Debutante around like she used to, but nowadays, her poor old kitty couldn't handle it. The elderly cat now had arthritis and it hurt her joints to sit in the bag for more than an hour. While she'd never replace Debutante, Camille and her husband were considering another feline addition to their family. This way Debutante would have a friend, and the kitten would grow up with Millie.

Camille found it difficult to move through the party inconspicuously. People kept coming over to wish her luck on the new makeup line, though some couldn't resist mentioning her previous failure. It wasn't a challenge to drown them out in her mind while she kept looking for the Ferrari. Really, the space didn't feel _that_ huge, she should have come across a special Ferrari alcove by that point.

Finally she found it. She couldn't see the actual car, but she definitely found it.

She'd wandered by a section of the garage that bumped out into a large nook. Four of Motor Ed's most impressive cars stood on even higher platforms than the others. At a glance, Camille recognized a Lamborghini, a Porsche, a Bugatti, and an Aston Martin. Another velvet rope sectioned off the space from the rest of the garage.

And behind _those_ cars was a bright red curtain that covered the entire wall. Sure enough, she caught sight of glass behind the curtain.

Moving to the side, Camille took out her phone and made a group call over the ear pieces. Her call included those in the warehouse. “I found it!” she whispered, excitement in her voice. “It's all the way in the back. Meet me by The Hall of Overcompensation.”

“ _What?”_

At Bonnie's question, Camille chuckled. “Trust me, you'll know when you see it.” She looked back at the showy display and shook her head. Motor Ed was _always_ eager to prove his masculinity, but this made her wonder about the extent of his insecurities.

* * *

“Wow, so Motor Ed has a really small – ”

“Yes, yes.” Bonnie tried to remain composed, but she grinned at Zita. “Tell me something we didn't already know.”

Yori wrinkled her brow at the others. “I am sorry, I do not understand your American-style jokes.”

Patting Yori's shoulder, Camille replied, “Don't worry, it's not important.” But she winked at Zita and Bonnie. _“Really_ not important.”

“ _Okay, this is making my night.”_

Though startled, the four laughed when Shego's voice abruptly sounded over the ear pieces. “Happy to be of service,” Zita said. As they calmed down, she got back to the business at hand. “So, it doesn't look like we can put a sensor _in_ The Hall of Overcompensation.”

Bonnie smirked. “Is that officially what we're calling it now?”

“Like, I vote yes,” Camille answered.

“ _Seconded.”_

“ _Thirded.”_

“ _Fourth-ed? Is that a thing?”_

They chuckled at Shego, Kim and Adrena, respectively. Bonnie glanced over at Zita. “You were trying to say something about the sensors?”

“The rope is a non-factor,” Zita went on. “But look at the floors. They're pressure-sensitive, meaning as soon as we step on them, it will send off an alert.” At Zita's order, they all looked down and saw the problem. Thick, sturdy glass covered the regular floor of The Hall, revealing wires underneath. It spanned the distance from the velvet rope to the Ferrari's display case.

Yori knelt down to examine the floors. “Maybe he turned it off for the party. A loud alarm would disrupt the festivities, would it not?”

“It's probably a silent alarm,” Bonnie answered. “You wouldn't know anything happened, but it signals security. Rich people use them all the time. It throws off the criminals because they don't realize an alarm went off.” Eager to test her theory, Bonnie moved closer to the glass and stepped on it.

Sure enough, nothing happened...at first. Then a security guard, dressed in a suit jacket with dark jeans, walked over to their group. “Can I help you ladies?”

While the other three panicked slightly, Bonnie smiled at the guard. “Sorry, I thought maybe I could get a sneak peek of the Ferrari.”

“You wouldn't be the first,” the guard said with a laugh. “Don't worry, Motor Ed will be out here soon enough to unveil it. You'll find a program of the night's events along with your menu.” He leaned in towards Bonnie and muttered under his breath. “There might even be goody bags. But you didn't hear that from me.”

Camille clapped. “Oh yay, goody bags are the best!”

“What is a 'goody bag'?” Yori asked with curiosity.

Zita smirked. “Normally? A take-home bag full of candy and cheap toys. But for ritzy parties like this, it could mean a few thousand dollars' worth of swag.”

“'Swag'?”

“Well, I'll return to my duties,” the guard said, stepping away. “Enjoy the party, ladies.”

Waving good-bye, the four returned to their plans. “See?” Bonnie said. “Silent alarm. So we can't go in to place the sensor. Maybe on the wall behind one of the other cars...”

“Or right here.” Zita pointed at a Cadillac, which sat right in front of The Hall. She'd attached a sensor to the platform underneath. “These platforms are perfect. No one will notice when they're looking at the car itself. The sensor has a wide radius, so it doesn't matter how high or low they are.” She tapped the ear piece. “Shego, can you see anything?”

“ _Sensor one is live. I can see you four, the cars behind you, and there's a curtain...I'm guessing that's the Ferrari. You can't get any closer?”_

“Not tonight, unfortunately,” Zita answered.

Bonnie nodded. “This will have to do for now, until Yori and Adrena are in place. So let's attach these sensors before Motor Ed shows up.”

* * *

As Camille and Yori split from the group, eager to secure their sensors, she stopped when she noticed someone nearby. “Hold on, 'Taya,'” she whispered. “It's show time.”

“What do you mean?”

Without answering, Camille took Yori's arm and dragged her over to an older man. He was bald and his arm muscles could be seen under his sports jacket. “Rocky!” Camille squealed, hugging him in greeting and kissing him on the cheek. “This is so fab! It's been ages since you taught a guest class at the gym.”

“It has been too long.” He'd smiled at the sight of Camille and returned her hug. Noticing Yori, he offered a hand for her to shake. “Hi, I'm Rocky Cliff.”

Shaking his hand, Yori answered, “Hello, I am Taya Onishi. I have recently moved here from Japan, and my friend Camille thought this would be a good way for me to meet people.”

Rocky nodded. “She's right about that, seems like everyone's here. Camille and I go back about five, six years, don't we? I used to be her personal trainer before I started working for Motorized. Gotta be honest, I miss those days.”

“I do too, the new guy's classes don't even compare to yours,” Camille assured him. “So like, how is it at Motorized?”

“Awesome! It's cool working with _the_ Motor Ed, you know? And there's lots of opportunities to move up. I'm already a regional vice president of sales, and I haven't even been there five years.”

Nudging Yori's arm, Camille grinned at Rocky. “That's amazing, congrats! Funny you mention opportunities. Taya here is job hunting, and she has lots of experience working for car brands. Any chance you can help her out?”

“Anything for you, Camille,” Rocky said, taking out a business card. “This works out perfectly, because I've been interviewing for an assistant. Taya, go on Motorized dot com and apply for 'Assistant to the Vice President.' I'd love to just bring you in for an interview, but you know how it is these days, you gotta follow company protocol. Make sure to put Camille as a reference so I remember you.”

Yori gave him a grateful smile as she put the card in her purse. “Thank you so much, Mr. Cliff! You have no idea how much I appreciate your generosity. I will apply as soon as I can.”

As they parted ways with Rocky, promising to say good-bye later, Camille pumped her arm in victory. “Yay! One problem solved. Though I kind of feel bad doing this to a nice guy like Rocky. There's a chance you'll be discovered later, and he could take the fall.”

“I will be discreet. No one will ever find out,” Yori promised.

They finally arrived at the wall they'd chosen. Glancing around first, she took a sensor out of her purse and placed it low on the wall, next to a car platform. Nodding at each other, Camille and Yori checked in with the warehouse crew. “We attached another sensor,” Camille whispered. Shego's voice responded over the ear pieces.

“ _Yeah, I see it on screen. You're over by the emergency exit.”_

“Oh, more good news, Yori got a lead on a job.” While Camille told Shego about Rocky, Yori waved as she wandered off to set up her second sensor.

* * *

Back in the warehouse, Shego kept her eyes on the television screens. They were up to four sensors. So far they could see “The Hall of Overcompensation” (Shego smirked at this whenever she thought of it), the emergency exit area, the temporary bar area, and the middle of the garage. Adrena had discovered hard lemonade in the warehouse fridge and turned it into a drinking game. Every time a sensor came online, she took a sip.

Shego rolled her eyes, wondering who brought the hard lemonade. Maybe Bonnie or Camille. Since there seemed to be a lull in the action, Shego decided to ask. “Okay, which one of you put the hard lemonade in the fridge? Adrena's having a little too much fun.”

“Why not? It's _boring_ to watch other people party.” Adrena held out a bottle to amused Kim. “Come on, _Kim Possible._ You're hanging out with the villains now. Time to let loose.” She moved the bottle back and forth, intending to tempt, but the bottle almost slipped from her hand in the process.

Chuckling, Kim took the bottle and opened it. “Fine, guess it's better than you drinking the whole case by yourself.”

Shego's eyes widened. “Whoa, update – _the_ Kim Possible is drinking on the job.”

The first one to respond, Zita's voice commented, _“Sounds like we're missing the real party.”_

Then Bonnie: _“Yeah, I don't know where those came from, Shego.”_

“ _Me either.”_

At Camille's statement, Shego frowned, momentarily stumped by the mystery. “Then who... _Drakken!”_

“What?” Kim paused, about to take a sip.

“His new business idea,” Shego said with a long sigh. “He wants to serve alcohol in some of our Lair locations, like those organic burger chains. These were probably from a potential vendor. He mentioned meeting with someone this week.” As much as she'd loved the cupcakes and furniture, this couldn't turn into a habit. She'd prefer if he ran the idea by her first.

Adrena grinned. “Well, tell him this 'Loopy Lemonade' gets my vote. Oh, new game rule, drink when you see a celebrity! Isn't that guy over there a sitcom actor?” Without waiting for confirmation, she chugged some of her lemonade.

“Okay then...” Kim shrugged, drinking at a much slower pace.

Shego slumped in her chair and grudgingly took a bottle from Adrena. This would be a long night.

* * *

So this was how the rich and famous lived. Zita attended big parties before, holiday affairs thrown by either her tech company or a rival. The guest lists included employees like her – no celebrities except the odd CEO who once trended on social media. On the other hand, Motor Ed's event featured the largest gathering of famous people Zita ever saw in her life. Her face flushed with embarrassment when she recognized a VIP guest she'd waited in line to meet at a convention.

Who'd ever thought they would be at the same party?

Zita had no time for star-gazing. According to the program she'd found by her plate, dinner started in ten minutes. Moving at a fast pace, while not attracting attention, Zita zipped around the room checking the sensors.

Everything was good to go. The tricky part would be making sure they grabbed _every_ sensor at the end of the party. Now she just had to attach her last one. Her plan had been to put it off until the end, when she could see if the entire garage was covered. Maybe, if they lucked out, she'd have an extra she could place in the lobby.

Sensor number five...

Six...

Seven! And she'd circled the garage!

With the last sensor in her purse, Zita dashed for the elevator. She might have just enough time to go back up and put one in the lobby...

“Can I help you, miss?”

Another guard, also dressed in the sports jacket-and-jeans combo, blocked her path to the elevator button. Zita looked up at him with a sheepish grin. “Sorry, I uh, left something in my car. Could I...”

“Sorry, but the lobby is off-limits until the end of the event. This building has many residents and it is not safe for them if party guests walk around unsupervised. You may use the emergency exit with stairs to the street.”

“But...” Zita paused, realizing the implication. “Wait, so, the alarm won't go off?”

The guard nodded. “Yes. We are monitoring it of course, but the alarm will not sound. However, dinner is about to begin, so I suggest giving your order first.”

“Thanks. I'll, uh, do that.”

When she got back to the table, the other three were waiting for her. Fortunately no one filled the other two seats yet. As they sat down, Zita said, “I have one more sensor that I wanted to put in the lobby, at first. But the guard told me they turned off the alarm for the emergency exit. That's even better – we won't be using the elevator anyway.”

“Why can't you go now then?” Bonnie asked.

“I'm thinking about it, but dinner is going to start. Security might pay attention to me if I go now. But it stinks because we'll lose time.”

“Oh, give me the sensor,” Camille said, her hand outstretched. “I'll shapeshift into a guard. No one will give me a second glance.”

Both Zita and Yori exchanged bewildered glances. “You'll what?” Zita asked.

“Uh, yikes, did that not come up in our meetings?”

Bonnie grimaced. “I forgot Yori and Zita wouldn't know about your weird superpower.”

“I did not know, however, I am no stranger to magic.” Yori's reply surprised them even more. “How did you acquire your power?”

“Like, it was experimental surgery, not magic. But I'm intrigued. What power do you have?”

“I do not have any power, but I have seen forces at work...”

“ _Hello_ to all my most awesome dudes and dudettes!”

Everyone froze when Motor Ed's voice carried over the speaker system. From their table, they could make out the man himself standing before “The Hall of Overcompensation.” For those farther away, a wall television had been set up to broadcast Motor Ed. While everyone had been told to dress semi-formally, Motor Ed still wore a dark denim vest with ripped sleeves and matching ripped jeans. Though Bonnie or Camille would have a better-trained eye, Zita suspected the outfit was actually expensive haute couture. He'd even classed it up with a tie and a collared shirt under the vest.

Since Zita had been about to give her the sensor, Camille took it while she stood. “I can't believe I'm missing whatever _this_ is. You all better tell me _every_ detail – take notes!”

“We will,” Zita assured her, watching as Camille darted towards the exit.


	4. Chapter 4

Camille waited until she found a hiding spot. That turned out to be difficult, since the open garage had no interior walls or support beams. Finally she settled for crouching behind two cars near the emergency exit. When she stood, she looked exactly like the guard who responded to the floor sensors earlier – clothes included.

It used to annoy her that she couldn't also change her outfit, so she'd undergone additional surgery to amplify her ability. And if she knew there was a chance she'd shapeshift, Camille wore clothes made from a custom, flexible material. She'd put a rush on her dress for the party.

Meanwhile, a constant tug of war raged in her heart. She loved her husband and wanted to tell him one day, _this_ was the real her. But...she just _couldn't._ What if he didn't accept her?

Tucking her small purse into the sports jacket, Camille walked up to the exit door. She squared “her” shoulders as the other guard nodded at his supposed coworker. No one stopped her when she threw open the door and started up the stairs. True, no one would've stopped Zita either, but a guard would have noted it or bothered her with questions. Maybe even tried to escort her, since Camille saw a guard exit with someone earlier.

And Zita couldn't have gone through the “Employees Only” door.

She had a hand on the door to the street when she checked out out the next staircase up. Her brainstorm happened in an instant. Camille rushed up the steps, hoping, praying, somehow it wasn't locked. But of course the door didn't budge when she tried to open it. She was about to turn away when...someone stepped out.

“Hey, Ivan,” the other guard said, waving at Camille.

“Hey...there.” Internally celebrating her stroke of luck, Camille returned the wave. “Can you hold the door for me? My key disappeared at some point.”

“You lost it again?” the guard said with a chuckle. He held open the door as Camille climbed the stairs.

Sending him an apologetic grin, Camille grabbed the door. “Yeah. Uh, do we have extra keys lying around? I'll need to get back in here later and I uh, don't want to bother anyone.”

The guard raised an eyebrow. “Since when do you care about that?” Fortunately he shook his head and didn't press further. Instead he took his own key out of his pocket. “Here, you can have mine for now. I won't need it again until later anyway.”

“That's awesome, thanks!” Camille exclaimed, taking the key.

“Ivan's” coworker gave her another funny look, but he shrugged and waved on his way downstairs. Camille sighed with relief as the guard disappeared. She'd need to figure out this “character” and act less like herself.

The door led to a hallway, and that led to a security control room. Camille did another internal victory dance while she rushed towards it. Remembering someone might be inside, she calmed down and slowed down to a casual walk.

As soon as she opened the door, the guard on duty jumped out of his seat. “Thank God,” the man said, rushing to the door. “I've been dying to take my twenty minutes. Cover me, will you?”

“Uh, sure, no problem.” Camille could not believe how well this worked out. Not only did she gain access to the security room, she'd snagged twenty whole minutes to look around _alone._ Even better, she probably wouldn't need the entire twenty minutes. The tiny windowless room only held a wall of monitors, a control panel, and two chairs. Between all the monitors, she could see every square inch of the garage.

Camille quickly retrieved her purse, took out the sensor, and stuck it low against the door frame. Under the control panel was a better hiding place, but it wouldn't be able to scan the computers above. She placed a trash bin next to the sensor just in case.

Then, taking out her phone, she snapped her own pictures of _everything._ Camille paid special attention to the controls on the panels. This could give them more detail than the sensor, and help them plan even before Adrena got there. Though curious about the controls, she reminded herself not to touch anything, in case it set off an alarm.

Camille checked on the key in her purse as she went back to the garage.

* * *

The warehouse team stared when the last sensor went online. Her Loopy Lemonade forgotten for the moment, Shego immediately tapped into the group communication system. “So...how did _that_ happen? Not mad about it, just confused and a little impressed.”

“ _That was me. Thanks, Shego,”_ Camille said through the ear piece.

“But how...oh.” Shego realized what happened without further explanation. “You shapeshifted, didn't you? I've been meaning to bring that up.”

“ _Yeah. I shapeshifted into one of the guards.”_

“Good. Did you think about sensor retrieval?”

“ _Of course. The other guard who opened the door let me borrow his key, since I 'lost mine.'”_

“Perfect. Keep me updated.” Shego ended the call and glanced at Kim and Adrena. Neither of them seemed surprised by the turn of events. “I'm guessing you two knew about Camille's ability.”

Kim nodded. “Yeah, I found out when I went up against her in my high school days.”

With a shrug, Adrena said, “Please, who didn't know back then? She kept it from the public, but she certainly didn't hide it from the villain community. I remember, people hired her for heists all the time because she never got caught. It kept her going in between her own schemes.”

“How well did you know her before?” Shego asked out of curiosity.

“Not that well,” Adrena answered after some thought. “But at one point we were both reality stars, and villainesses. We always saw each other the same parties. Though, I haven't seen her since my arrest.” Adrena finished with a glare at Kim, her arms crossed.

Kim sighed, but instead of taking the bait, she glanced back at the screens. “It seems like everything's going well so far. They placed the sensors, _and_ got a lead on the 'Taya' front.”

Considering this, Shego's gaze also fell on the party and control room. “Yeah, I just hope they don't become too complacent. They've still got a few hours until the end of the party. If they forget one of the sensors, it could be a disaster.”

* * *

Bonnie had to admit she enjoyed her dinner. She'd expected burgers and hot dogs, or something equally uninspired. But Motor Ed's menu rose to the occasion. In honor of the Ferrari, he went the Italian route with dishes provided by a celebrity chef. Bonnie figured she could indulge thanks to her new morning workouts. Still, she ordered the seared branzino for her main course, especially since every meal came with a pasta dish.

“This party is definitely not Motor's Ed's typical style,” Bonnie commented to the group, her head tilted in thought. “He didn't mention a party planner, but he _had_ to hire one.”

Camille chuckled. “I chatted with some people on the way back. Apparently, the party planner is furious he won't let her add this to her portfolio. But like, it's not just about the credit. He doesn't want her company posting pictures of his garage on their website.”

“I noticed he's strict about that,” Zita said, pointing to a “no pictures” sign on the wall. Other signs just like it had been placed around the garage. Guards stopped those who tried anyway.

“Please, as if any of this will work,” Bonnie said. “People find a way. We tell visitors to the set of my show the same thing. There are _always_ leaks online after.” She nodded over to someone at the next table, holding a smartphone in her lap and directing it towards the sports car next to her. “Exhibit A.”

Yori frowned. “Why did Motor Ed not simply take guests' phones before the event?”

“Because it's not a school assembly,” Bonnie answered.

“What she means is,” Zita explained at Yori's blank expression. “He can't confiscate phones from adults just for a party, especially this crowd. Some of these socialites would probably leave in protest.”

“Who would blame us?” Camille said, taking another sip of her drink.

They all heard when Adrena's excited voice came over the ear pieces.

“ _Oh my gosh, you guys! Chef Alicia Lofello, ten 'o clock! I can't believe you get to meet her, she's the coolest chef on TV! This is_ so _not fair.”_

Bonnie rolled her eyes. “Chill, Adrena. I'll take you to one of her restaurants if it's that important.”

“ _For real? I'm holding you to that, Bonnie. I've tried to go but it's impossible to get reservations.”_

“Not for me, I'm sure,” Bonnie replied. Meanwhile, Kim's voice followed Adrena's.

“ _In other news, Motor Ed's circling around. You should see him soon at five 'o clock.”_

The group tried not to be too obvious when they looked around for him. They finally heard his laughter rise above the crowd, in the general direction Kim mentioned. This was the first time they'd seen him since the welcome speech. The speech had been full of Motor Ed's rambling, based on two points – he loved his new Ferrari, and he wanted everyone to see it. When Camille returned, Bonnie commented she'd left the room at the right time.

As Motor Ed neared, Bonnie whispered to the group, “Get him talking about security. But be smart about it.”

“Thank God you told us, I never would've known otherwise,” Zita replied with a smirk.

Glaring at amused Camille, Bonnie snapped, “Just making sure we're on the same page, okay?”

The four put on their best smiles when Motor Ed ambled over to their table. “Hey, babes!” Without hesitation, he turned one of the empty chairs around and sat on it backwards, his legs sticking out under the table. “Whoa, major hen party! Seriously, where are the dudes? None of you could wrangle a date for the party tonight?”

While the others cringed, Zita looked at Ed and commented, “That's right, no gentlemen here.”

Of course it went right over his head. Smirking gratefully at Zita, Bonnie turned to their host. “You know Camille and I are married, Ed.”

“So what, the husbands out of town or something?” Motor Ed shrugged. “Their loss for not showing up. There are a lot of good lookin' options here, including me. Wouldn't blame you if you pretended _not_ to be married for the night. Just sayin'.” Ignoring their disgusted faces, he glanced around the room, “In fact, I'll find some dudes who can entertain you...”

Her eyes narrowed, Zita interrupted, “We're fine. If I want to find a nice, _entertaining_ man, I'll look for him myself.”

“Gotta say, you're passing up a sweet opportunity. _The_ Motor Ed is an excellent wingman.”

Confused, Yori asked, “Why did you refer to yourself that way?”

“Because he's a –”

“Cool guy,” Bonnie interrupted, cutting off whatever insult Zita meant to hurl. “So, Ed, I noticed you're really tight on security here. We're not allowed to take pics, and I accidentally set off those floor alarm things before. Paranoid much? I mean, the Ferrari's _only_ worth seventy million.” She couldn't resist the dig after his obnoxious behavior. Camille and Zita snickered – even Yori spared a grin.

 _That_ insult made impact. Motor Ed's eyes darkened even though he smiled. “Not all of us can latch onto _Senior_ money, babe. Besides, the Ferrari's the newest member of the family now. Gotta make sure she's safe.”

“That floor alarm is pretty impressive,” Camille said, glancing over at “The Hall.” “Like, what other hi-tech stuff do you have here?”

It was the right question to ask. Motor Ed brightened, all offense forgotten. “Oh, dude! Everyone knows _The_ Motor Ed doesn't go for that nerd stuff, but it's secret-agent-level badass. We've even got _lasers_ inside the Ferrari case! And they don't even scratch the paint! The coolest part is they're invisible, sometimes I forget about 'em and set off the alarm myself.”

The others exchanged worried glances but remained calm. “That is amazing,” Yori replied. “What else is there?”

“Let me think...oh, well, as usual there's a code,” Motor Ed answered. “You see how each car is on a platform? The only way to lower it is...well, here.” He reached over to a platform under the Austin Healey next to them. At his touch, a seamless panel slid open to reveal a keypad with letters and numbers. “Each car has its own code, see? You type it in and the platform lowers.”

Camille's eyes widened. “Oh, uh, wow!”

Standing up from the chair, Motor Ed waved. “Well it's been radical, babes. You're gonna go crazy over the Ferrari, happening right after dinner! Can you feel the anticipation? _Can you?”_

They all sighed once Motor Ed went to the next table. “What a _jerk,”_ Zita declared, stabbing her fork into her chicken. “You know, if I had any reservations about all this, they're gone now. That just about did it.”

“Yes, I can sympathize,” Yori said after some hesitation. “Part of me will never be okay with this...but now that I have met the man...”

Bonnie laughed. “Come over to the dark side, 'Taya.' It's good to be bad.”

* * *

Dinner wrapped up soon, and Motor Ed instructed everyone to gather before “The Hall.” Zita and the others in her group darted to the front of the crowd. No one pushed back. Most of the guests failed to match Motor Ed's excitement, aside from a few car enthusiasts. Zita suspected many attended out of curiosity and a desire to be seen. Even though Bonnie and Camille said no autographs, Zita still gawked at the A-listers standing all around her. She could absolutely relate to Adrena's fangirling.

Waiting for the crowd to quiet down, Motor Ed strutted towards center “stage.” The man had a megaphone. At his signal to some invisible control person, an actual spotlight turned on over his head. He held up the megaphone and bellowed, _“Dudes and dudettes, the time has finally come! The big moment! The entire reason why were all here today! Is everyone excited?”_ His guests offered some applause to be polite. Motor Ed sighed and shouted into the megaphone again. _“Oh, come on, that was pathetic!_ Remember, _this_ is why you're getting a free meal and drinks tonight!”

The crowd erupted into applause. Even Zita and her group clapped, acknowledging the excellent food and cocktails. “Now, before we get to the _big moment,”_ Motor Ed went on “I want to talk about how my new ride and I found each other. It was magic, you know? When I laid my eyes on those beautiful headlights, _I knew._ Oh, sure, Joe Hench had the Ferrari in his sights too. But I didn't care about that pipsqueak. That beautiful machine was meant to go home with _me.”_

“ _What was that?”_ Shego's voice came over the ear pieces.

While Motor Ed rambled on, Zita stepped back into the crowd and hid behind the others. “Now's not the best time,” she whispered.

“ _Okay, but find out more. Someone needs to buy this thing after we steal it.”_

“On it.” When the person next to her gave Zita a funny look, she grimaced. “Oh, um...Bluetooth.” She pulled her hair back to show the earpiece. “See? Connects to my cell phone. Gotta love technology.” Impressed, the person nodded and Zita sighed with relief. Thankfully she hadn't been the only one talking. Bored of the speech, guests towards the back began sitting down at the nearest tables.

By some miracle, Motor Ed stopped mid-sentence and gave the crowd his attempt at a charming smile. “You know, I get so caught up talking about my baby. But I won't keep you on the edge of your seat any longer. Here it is, my new ride...winner of _The_ Indy 500...my very own1963 Ferrari, 250 GTO!!”

The curtain was raised to reveal _the_ Ferrari in all its glory. Spotlights shone down on the vehicle's gleaming red exterior. Applause rang through the garage, even with some cheering thrown in. After last time, people knew Motor Ed would make them clap louder if the noise didn't reach an acceptable level. Zita stepped towards the front again, her eyes squinted at the car, trying to make out the lasers. Not even the zoom feature on her camera could pick them up. Meanwhile, the Ferrari was also shown on all the wall-mounted TVs around the garage.

“Thank you,” Motor Ed boomed, wiping a fake tear from his eye. “You're all too kind, really. That's why I've got a big treat for you tonight. Not only do you get to see the Ferrari here, you get to see me drive it! That's right, everyone out to my racetrack!”

Everyone stared when a section of the wall to Ed's left slid open to reveal double doors. They led to a terrace and stairs that went down to a mile-round oval racetrack. Large floodlights lit up the track against the setting sun. Not expecting the development, people ran to grab their belongings before heading out.

“What's our plan here?” Zita whispered to her group.

As they followed the crowd outside, Bonnie shrugged. “Watch Motor Ed show off, I guess. I hope there are waiters to bring us more drinks.”

“But what if we can't come back inside?” Zita's question made the others pause. In that moment they realized if the party ended outside, they wouldn't be able to retrieve the sensors. Zita decided they'd simply have to find a way.

* * *

Camille fought back a yawn as the Ferrari did one more lap before slowing to a stop. Apparently Motor Ed held a contest for Motorized employees, where the top seller of the quarter got to drive the Ferrari once around the track. She did perk up when the winner turned out to be Rocky. Shaking off fatigue, she cheered with the others as Rocky started the Ferrari's engine. “Yeah, Rocky!”

Next to her, “Taya” also applauded loudly...or as loud as Yori could clap. “Yes, go Mr. Cliff!”

“Uh oh.”

Bonnie directed their attention to a pathway behind the thinning crowd. A guard stood on either side of the path, one being Camille's “new friend” Ivan. They handed out goody bags to the guests taking off early – while ushering them towards the designated exit.

“We gotta move,” Zita said, nodding toward the stairs back to the garage.

“Uh, you think people might notice?” Bonnie argued. “We need an excuse to go back in. This is bad, we should've gotten the sensors before we came outside.”

Yori shook her head. “None of us knew the party would end like this, and placing blame does no good. We need to collect the sensors in the garage. Also we cannot forget the one in the control room placed by Camille.”

“That's it!” Camille exclaimed. With a glance over at the guards, she pushed the group towards the stairs. “Come on, follow my lead.”

When they stopped by the terrace steps, Camille signaled them to wait. She quickly transformed into Ivan. At her change, the other three crowded around here, sending glances back at the other exit. “Are you crazy?” Bonnie snapped.

“Cover me! Like, no one will notice.”

“But he's right there!”

“Trust me Bonnie, this isn't my first time.”

The group followed “Ivan” up the terrace steps, strategically blocking the real Ivan's view. As it turned out they weren't the only guests returning to the garage. Several came to retrieve belongings they'd left behind. Meanwhile, staff began cleaning up the tables. “No one will bother me, so I'll get the three sensors on that side on my way to the control room.” Camille gestured to the other end of the garage. “You three take the side by our table and pretend you like, lost something.”

Everyone split up and ran to grab the sensors. Camille snagged her first two with ease, but as she headed towards one on a car platform, the guard from earlier approached. “Ivan?” he asked, his brow wrinkled. “Aren't you supposed to be on exit duty?”

“Oh, uh, one of the guests asked me to help locate something.” Camille still had no clue what the guy's name was and hoped it didn't come up.

“But you're supposed to be out there,” the man insisted, agitation seeping into his voice. “You're acting weird today, man. Normally you'd just tell the guest to ask someone else for help.”

“Uh, normally, yes. But I...it was a jacket, you see, and I remembered what it looked like.”

The guard seemed to buy this, if reluctantly. “Alright then. Hey, can I get my key back? The boss said it's okay if I clock out a little early tonight.”

Fighting back a wave of internal panic, Camille forced herself to stay calm. “Oh, uh...might if I walk back with you? I'm...I don't see the jacket, so I might be able to spot it in the monitors.”

“Oh, I get it, rich lady,” the guard said with a laugh. “Betting she's gonna tip big if you find it.”

“Yeah, sure.” As the guard turned away, Camille snatched the sensor from the platform, shoving it in her own jacket. The guard tried to make small talk on their way to the employees only door, but she kept all her answers short.

Thankfully she made it to the control room. Camille grabbed the sensor from the doorway, stashing it with the others while the guard punched out on the time clock. Before Camille could sneak away, the guard held his hand out his hand for his key, his expression puzzled. “Oh, right yeah.” Camille handed over the key, wondering if she should just make a break for it.

“Hold up,” the guard said, waving her over to the monitors. “Let's look for the jacket. I'll help you for a piece of the tip action.”

Panic flared up again when Camille noticed one of the monitor squares. It showed the _real_ Ivan working “exit duty.” As the guard approached the screens, about the examine them closely, Camille knew she had to leave. “Uh, thanks, but I think I saw it on the way here. Enjoy your night!” Before the guard said a word, she dashed back down the hall.

She changed back into Camille while still running towards her car.

* * *

An hour later, Shego waited in the warehouse for the party-goers to return. The Loopy Lemonade actually didn't do much of anything, so Kim and Adrena lounged as they rewatched some of the footage. Shego had been relieved about that. As it was, Adrena got a little tipsy after three bottles and started yelling at Kim. Then she took a nap five minutes later. To be honest, Shego was disappointed it ended so soon.

Shego checked her watch again. The dinner had been earlier in the evening, so it was only nine 'o clock. This meant they had time to meet up, exchange notes, and call it a night within the hour. She might even get back to the hotel early enough to _surprise_ Drakken.

“We're back!” Bonnie announced, opening the warehouse door. She and Camille each carried a cup tray with coffees for the group.

“About time.” As Bonnie walked over, Shego grabbed a cup off the tray.

“Wait!” Bonnie took the cup from Shego, then handed her another one. “That's Yori's decaf tea. This one here is coffee.”

Everyone erupted into excited chatter as they took their coffees and found seats. Adrena high-fived Camille's free hand as the socialite sat next to her. “Girl, you rocked it tonight! That was _freaky!”_ Adrena exclaimed.

It pained Kim to do so, but she nodded in agreement. “Yeah, Camille. You were the M-V-P tonight.”

“Well, like, duh,” Camille said, sipping her coffee. “I got 'Taya' the job, _and_ I put the sensor in the control room. I totally rock.”

Shego had been surprised by the turn of events too. While she'd known Camille's ability was an asset, she didn't see its full potential before. “Good work, Camille. You also said you got pics of the control room, so send those over to Zita.”

“Um, hello, I helped too,” Bonnie pouted. _“I_ figured out that there were floor alarms. And when Zita told us to ask around about Joe Hench, _I_ got the details while we watched Motor Ed's stupid Ferrari show. Okay, so, everyone's heard that Jack Hench passed on a few years ago, right?”

Everyone said they had, except Yori. “Who are Jack and Joe Hench?” she asked.

Kim volunteered the explanation. “Father and son – Jack's the father. Jack created Hench Co., a worldwide company that supplies villains with evil technology.”

“Overpriced garbage if you ask me,” Shego muttered.

“ _Apparently,”_ Bonnie continued, drawing their attention back to her. “Joe Hench knows how to spend his family's money. He's a major hottie too, by the way, and if I wasn't already married... Well, the point is, _he_ had the next highest bid for the Ferrari. And he's still salty about losing out.”

Shego grinned. “Perfect. We'll need someone to reach out to him and lay the groundwork. I'd do it myself, but Drakken and I have a history with Hench Co.”

“Meaning you've stolen from them,” Kim retorted.

“Thank you, Captain Obvious. Here's an idea, Princess, maybe _you_ should go. Make yourself useful.”

Kim glared. “Technically I have a history with them too.”

“Please, that was ages ago,” Shego replied with a dismissive wave. “And I doubt Jack Hench specifically told his son about 'Kim Possible,' teenage busybody.” Kim pouted but didn't interrupt. “Drakken and I have stolen from Hench Co. recently when we worked with Motorized. It's much more of a risk.”

“Oh, oh, can I go too?” Bonnie asked, bouncing in her seat. “I know I'm married and all, but I'll take any chance to ogle that hottie.”

“Sure, why not? Flattering his ego will work in our favor.”

Kim gave Bonnie a sideways glance. “You realize this means we'll have to go together.”

“Don't care, we're talking about _Joe Hench.”_

Taking the keyboard attached to the hi-tech TV, Zita began typing. “Alright, now I gotta see what this guy looks like. By the way, are we sure he won't rat us out? He could tell Motor Ed or the cops.”

“He _won't_ tell Motor Ed,” Adrena assured them. “In fact, he'll probably support us any way he can. Those two have been rivals ever since Motor Ed made it big. They can't stand each other. Celeb blogs and tabloid mags _love_ when their pettiness gets out of hand.”

“But why do they hate each other?” Yori asked.

Camille shrugged. “They never learned to share their toys. Joe Hench looks way more sophisticated, but like, he loves cars almost as much as Motor Ed. He created an entire 'Villainous Vehicle' line for Hench Co. It cuts into Motor Ed's customer base, so not only do they constantly outbid each other, they're industry competitors too.”

“Not to mention, the Henches aren't stupid,” Shego added. “I'm pretty sure Joe knows Motor Ed steals from him. He might even return the favor.”

Thinking out loud, Bonnie said, “That's perfect! I'll tell Joe that Señor Senior wants to buy from him now instead of Motorized.”

Everyone paused when Joe Hench's picture came on the TV screen. He looked like a younger version of his father – dark hair, broad shoulders, chiseled features, a little on the short side. In the picture, he wore an expensive three-piece suit and stood in front of a mansion.

The group let out a collective sigh...except Adrena, who grinned at the others. “Well, he's not my type, but I acknowledge greatness when I see it.”

“What is your type?” Yori asked.

“Women...usually.”

Shego noted Yori was the only one particularly surprised by that. She finished off her coffee and wrapped things up. “Okay everyone, I'd say we're done for the day. Let's meet up here bright and early tomorrow to plan for the next phase...”

“But like, it's Sunday!” Camille whined. “Hubby, Millie and I _always_ go out for brunch on Sundays.”

Shego sighed. “Fine, around two then. Everyone bring their laptops. Now that the party's over, the real work begins.”


End file.
